Space opera
thumb|Livros de Ficção CientíficaSpace opera (também referida como ópera espacial ) é um sub-gênero da ficção especulativa ou ficção científica que enfatiza a aventura romântica, cenários exóticos e personagens épicos. História Em 1941, Wilson Tucker chamou de "space opera" todo tipo de ficção científica aventuresca meio esgotada e eivada de clichês. A expressão seria melhor traduzida como "novela espacial", em analogia às melodramáticas radionovelas da época ("soap operas"), do que como "ópera espacial". Com o tempo a expressão foi abraçada para indicar as histórias de superciência - meio que de maneira a esvaziá-la do seu conteúdo pejorativo, como acontece com "cinema trash", por exemplo. Hoje, "space opera" é só mais um subgênero da ficção científica, com a sua própria evolução. Uma ternura nostálgica pelos melhores exemplares do gênero de história que produziu "space operas" em seu sentido original, levou a uma reavaliação do termo. Ele é agora comumente usado para significar um conto de aventura espacial cuja ênfase está em personagens ousadamente delineados, drama e especialmente, ação. Criadores das primeiras "space operas" neste segundo sentido foram E. E. Smith, com suas séries Skylark e Lensman; Edmond Hamilton; Jack Williamson; e posteriormente Leigh Brackett. Os primeiros escritores de "space opera" não tinham, de facto, modelos reais ou experiência de vida com o espaço para se inspirar. Suas primeiras histórias, portanto, devem muito às narrativas de aventura existentes e a ficção pulp dos anos 1920-1940; marcadamente, histórias da fronteira do Velho Oeste norte-americano, e histórias com cenários exóticos, como a África e o Oriente. Existiam freqüentemente paralelos entre veleiros e espaçonaves, entre exploradores da África e exploradores espaciais, entre piratas e piratas espaciais. A revista Galaxy tinha um anúncio em sua quarta capa que dizia, "You won't find it in Galaxy" ("Você não encontrará isso na Galáxia"), o qual marcou os primórdios de histórias fantásticas que traçavam um paralelo entre o faroeste e as histórias de FC, apresentando um personagem chamado Bat Durston. Destes anúncios surgiu o termo "Bat Durston" para se referir a um sub-gênero disseminado das "space operas", os "faroestes espaciais", Características Uma "space opera" geralmente se situa no espaço exterior ou num planeta distante. Em muitos casos, para manter a história num passo acelerado, uma espaçonave pode voar distâncias quase ilimitadas num curto espaço de tempo e pode mudar de rumo com imensa facilidade, sem a tediosa necessidade da desaceleração. Os planetas geralmente possuem atmosferas similares à da Terra (a Lua da Terra é uma exceção) e formas de vida exóticas. Os alienígenas geralmente falam inglês, algumas vezes com sotaque. As máquinas em "space operas" freqüentemente incluem (além das espaçonaves), armas de raios, robôs e carros voadores. O plano de fundo de uma "space opera" pode variar consideravelmente em plausibilidade científica. A maioria das "space operas" violam convenientemente as leis conhecidas da Física postulando algum tipo de viagem-mais-rápida-que-a-luz. Muitas "space operas" divergem ainda mais da realidade física conhecida, e não raramente invocam forças paranormais, ou vastos poderes capazes de destruir planetas, estrelas e galáxias inteiras.. A profundidade do desenvolvimento de personagens e as descrições podem também variar nas "space operas". Lois McMaster Bujold e Iain M. Banks escrevem "space operas" com um grande quinhão de interesse humano. Alguns críticos e fãs se recusam a usar o termo 'space opera' para um trabalho com caracterização bem desenvolvida. Ambos os lados deste debate têm sido detalhados num fórum da Usenet, em rec.arts.sf.written. que meramente substituíam os acessórios da FC por aqueles do Velho Oeste. Definições por constraste Romances Planetários thumb|left|300px|Edgar Rice BurroughsAlguns críticos diferenciam entre "space opera" e romances planetários. Onde a "space opera" se desenvolve tanto do faroeste quanto das tradições das aventuras no mar, o romance planetário se desenvolve a partir da tradição do mundo ou civilização perdidos. Ambos apresentam aventuras em cenários exóticos, mas a "space opera" enfatiza a viagem espacial, enquanto os romances planetários se concentram nos mundos alienígenas. Sob este aspecto, os cenários marcianos, venusianos e lunares das histórias de Edgar Rice Burroughs seriam romances planetários (e dos mais antigos), bem como as histórias com Eric John Stark, de Leigh Brackett, sob influência de Burroughs e incialmente passadas em Marte, mas o roteiro de Brackett para The Empire Strikes Back ("O Império Contra-Ataca") pertenceriam à "space opera", assim como a maior parte do trabalho do seu marido (e colaborador freqüente), Edmond Hamilton. Em anos recentes, obras como a série Majipoor de Robert Silverberg tem feito com que o romance planetário tenha se aproximado mais da fantasia do que da ficção científica. FC Hard thumb|left|Starship Troops"Space opera" também pode ser colocada em contraste com a "Ficção científica Hard", na qual a ênfase está nos efeitos do progresso tecnológico e das invenções, e onde os cenários são cuidadosamente trabalhados para obedecer as leis da ciência. Não há, todavia (de acordo com alguns), uma divisão clara entre a FC "hard" e a verdadeira "space opera". Muitos dos romances para adolescentes de Robert A. Heinlein, tais como Starship Troopers e Star Trek, são vistos por seus fãs como pertencentes aos dois sub-gêneros. FC Militar thumb|Romance Glasslands de Karen TravissUm sub-conjunto da "space opera" se sobrepõe à Ficção científica militar, concentrando-se em batalhas espaciais em larga escala com armas futurísticas (exemplo: a série Honor Harrington de David Weber). Em tais histórias, o tom militar e a tecnologia do sistema de armas podem ser levados muito a sério. Em um extremo, o gênero é usado para especular sobre guerras futuras envolvendo viagem espacial, ou os efeitos de tais guerras; em outro, consiste no uso de tramas de ficção militares com alguns adereços superficiais de FC. Neste último exemplo se encaixam os romances de Karen Traviss (Republic Commando, Gears of Wars, Halo, etc.). A nova "Space Opera" Começando com The Centauri Device de M. John Harrison em 1975 e seguindo um editorial de 'chamado às armas' na Interzone, certo número de escritores, principalmente britânicos, começaram a reinventar a "space opera". Esta nova "space opera", evoluiu por volta da mesma época que o cyberpunk emergiu e foi influenciada por ele, é muito mais sombria, afasta-se do padrão de 'triunfo da humanidade' da "space opera", envolve tecnologias mais novas e tem uma caracterização mais forte do que a antiga "space opera". Ela o faz, embora conserve a escala interestelar e a grandeza da "space opera" tradicional. A nova "space opera" é, em conseqüência, cientificamente rigosora enquanto ambiciosa em escopo. Entre os praticantes da nova "space opera" estão Iain M. Banks , Alastair Reynolds , Stephen Baxter , Paul McAuley , John Clute , Charles Stross , M. John Harrison , John C. Wright e Ken MacLeod. Categoria:Ficção Científica Categoria:Fantasia